Overwritten
by Tundratown
Summary: When Winston sends out a recall to reform Overwatch, old wounds reopen for those who were at the heart of the destruction of the Swiss HQ five years ago. Now that the world needs them again, will they get past the haunting memories to serve the organization once more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: English is not my native language so I apoloigize in advance for any grammatical and voc. mistakes.**

 **Please bear with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE :**

 **'RECALL'**

 **WATCHPOINT : GIBRALTAR**

" _I remind you, recalling Overwatch agents to active duty comes with great risk.  
_ _The Petras Act clearly states that any Overwatch activity is deemed illegal and punishable by prosecution."_

Athena's words lingered in his mind, repeating every word carefully. He remembered clicking the 'Y' button and it felt great. The thought of everyone coming together again after all this time brought great joy to his heart, but the consequences of his decision troubled him. Not only did he brought everyone in danger by requesting a recall of all former Overwatch agents, the reason behind it might not have been so innocent. Of course, the world was in chaos and it needed people to protect and help, but deep inside, he always wondered if part of wanting to regroup Overwatch might have come from a feeling of loneliness. Was he being selfish? Was he putting everyone's lives at risk simply because he wanted company? Was this the right-

His trail of thought was cut short by a mechanic voice who called out his name multiple times to get his attention without success.

"Winston? Winston. Winston!"

"Ah! Yes. What is it Athena?" he quickly responded.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been unresponsive ever since you've recalled all Overwatch agents. Is something the matter?"

"Everything is fine, Athena. You mustn't overthink so much."

"Winston, I think you're the one overthinking things."

Winston sighed. He couldn't sneak anything past her.

Feeling like Athena was still expecting some explanation from him, he changed the subject and asked: "Has anyone responded to my call yet?"

"No, not yet. It seems that- hold on- you have an incoming call from former Overwatch agent Lena Oxton. Do you want me to answer her?"

"Lena? Yes, yes! Gladly!"

After some static, a familiar voice filled the laboratory. It was a warm and very sweet voice. How much he's missed her.

"Winston? Is that you, love? It's been too long!"

"Yes, it has."

"So, how's it going, big guy? Anything exciting?" Lena asked with so much enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Lena. Ever since Overwatch was disbanded, my life has been rather dull. In fact, the highlight of my life in these past 5 years, is making this very phone call."

"Aw, Winston, cheer up! I'm just happy you finally called, even if it took you 5 long years!"

Winston let out a wholehearted laugh, something he hasn't done for a long time. Ever since Overwatch fell, he has isolated himself here in this lab, his only friend being Athena. Though he appreciated her company very much, she wasn't the person to crack a joke or two. Her lack of understanding humor is still somewhat new.

"Where are you now, love? I'll come and meet ya!" Lena said.

"What? No!" he replied in a panic.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Lena, don't take this the wrong way, but it is still far too dangerous for us to meet up! We are still on the government's radar. Any Overwatch activity is punishable!"

"So, I hear…" she said lazily. "They can't do this and you know it!"

Winston let out a heavy sigh. What did he do? Why did he get her involved?

"Lena," he began.

"Winston, why did you call me?" she asked earnestly.

"I…" Winston found himself unable to speak. Every word he'd ever learned faded.

"I know why you called, love and it's a good thing that you did."

"I'm not sure, Lena. Part of me wonders if I didn't do it out of my own selfishness. I mean, with one click, I put all your lives in danger. If something were to happen to any of you, I could never -"

"Slow down, big guy. This isn't your fault. I mean, of course, there was a certain risk attached to it but you did it out of the good of your heart. I've seen the news, I know what's happening around the world. They need us, Winston. They need our help!"

"But-" he said but was cut off by Lena.

"And even if some part of you did it because you felt alone, no one would blame you for that. I understand how you feel. Overwatch was- is - part of my life and you guys are my family."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I think everyone has been feeling the same way like you have but none of us had the courage to take action. I guess we're all just a little scared after what happened."

Her voice was sad and he understood her sadness. What happened 5 years ago, broke everyone's heart. Overwatch was something they all built together, it was their hope and their dreams. Their motivation to fight for a better world. To help people around the globe and diminish their fears and pains. To end their suffering. No one could've foresee the results that led to Overwatch's downfall. And to think it all started within the very family they've become… it's such a sad reality.

"Winston, let's do this. It's time to fight back!"

He heard the determination in her voice and could no longer tell her no. Yes, there was a lot at stake, but that's a risk he's willing take. After all, heroes lay their lives on the line all the time.

"You're right. It is time. We've waited long enough."

"Now I like what I'm hearing! Come on, quick, send me your coordinates! I can't wait to see you!"

"About that…"

"Not again, Winston! I thought I'd finally convinced you!" she said slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, you have. The coordinates I'm sending you are closer to your current location." he explained. "There's an old coffee shop in Helsinki, The Hard Sleeper, that was used as a secret gathering spot for Overwatch agents. Meet me there."

"Alright then! The Hard Sleeper, Helsinki. I'll be there in a blink! See ya there, Winston!" Lena said before hanging up.

Winston stared at the screen. The conversation he just had still played in his head. It's been so long…

"What do you say, Athena? Up for a little trip?"

"Tell me how to proceed and we'll get ready." her response was steady, clear.

They're really doing this. They're bringing back Overwatch.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO :**

 **'TRAIN ENCOUNTER'**

 **ON A TRAIN TO HELSINKI**

Autumn ended and winter hit hard. Little snowflakes covered everything under a thin layer of fresh snow. Lena watched the landscape disappear before her in a flash. It's been a while since she used public transportation, she was so used to blinking her way through to everything.

With all technology advancing in different parts of the world, Lena was astonished to see an old locomotive enter the railway station of London. It still ran on steam! Apparently, the Nordic countries haven't tapped into the latest tech nor have they shown any interest. Maybe that was for the best. They were the least affected by the Omnic Crisis.

Something about seeing the rusty, old train made Lena feel both happy and sad. The sadness stems from not knowing how the world functioned without technology. When there were only people and plants and animals. Only nature was in charge. She was born into an era where technology thrived. Everyone was obsessed with it. There where robots everywhere, giant billboards with the latest high tech gadgets plastered on them. Scientist became more prominent than ever! It was the only world she knew.

The happiness was somewhat harder to comprehend. She couldn't explain the warm feeling inside her chest, but it was comforting. Just something about the locomotive made her feel at ease. She thought of a world where there were no Omnics, where the Omnic Crisis never happened. She would never have been chosen to test out the Slipstream, she'd never have been in that accident. Meaning, she could've just lived her life without carrying her chronal accelerator with her everywhere…

She would also never have been an Overwatch agent, the organization wouldn't even have existed. She'd never meet the family she's grown to love so dearly. Can't have one thing without losing the other.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked her.

Lena turned away from the window and looked at the person who sat opposite of her in the small cabinet occupied by only them. Emily, the woman she loved.

"I'm fine, love. Just a bit tired, that's all." she tried to reassure her though Emily looked unconvinced.

"Lena, you say that about everything these days. What's got you worrying so much?"

The ex-pilot gave a deep sigh.

"Guess I'm just a bit scared." she confessed eventually.

"Scared?" Emily looked at her confused. "Why? I thought you'd be super excited to see your friends again."

"Well, of course! They're more than friends, they're my family!"

"But?"

"It's just…" Lena hesitated before she continued. "So much time has passed. There's bound to be some change. After Overwatch's disbandment, everyone just kinda faded away. Vanished without saying goodbye. It felt so wrong."

Lena looked up, she hadn't realized she was looking down at her feet during the conversation, to find her girlfriend give her a sympathetic smile.

"Cheer up!" she said. "From what you've told me, this Winston seems like a smart person. I'm sure it'll be okay."

Taking Emily's words to the heart, she felt an immediate surge of positivity.

"You're right! Speaking of Winston, you're gonna love him! He's so smart and- "

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang in the cabinet next to theirs. There was some screaming and suddenly three people ran through the cramped hallway outside.

"Stay here." Lena said, while moving slowly to the door and carefully sliding it open to have a peek. "I'll be right back."

"Lena! Wait- " Emily protested but her girlfriend was already out the door.

Lena tiptoed towards the other cabinet and found the door ajar. She took a quick glance inside but found no one. Then slowly but steadily she entered the room.

"Finally, there you are." A grim voice said behind her.

She quickly turned around to find a tall black figure standing before her. Instinctively, she reached for her two guns but found nothing. She left them in her luggage, for god's sake! The dark figure reached out to grab for her neck but she quickly blinked behind him and gave him a hard kick in the back. The stranger fell back and groaned in annoyance.

Tired of this, the man pulled out two large guns - from where, who knows? - but he had them and they were firmly fixated on her head.

If she blinked a second later, her head wouldn't be attached to her body anymore. Thankfully, she made it just in time. She made her way to the kitchen but something pulled at her feet. She glanced over to see a shadow looming over her left foot that seemed to be glued to the floor. The shadow shaped itself back into the person who attacked her.

"What?! How is that possible?! What are you?" She demanded.

His laugh made her shiver. He pulled closer like he was eyeing her from behind his white mask. What was it even? A skull? An animal?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

There was an odd hint of amusement in his voice when he spoke. He pointed one of his guns at her, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"D-"

But something made him miss as he fell forwards. Lena took the opportunity to blink behind him and kick him in the side.

"Lena! Quick!" A familiar voice shouted at her.

Lena turned to find Emily behind her. Apparently, her girlfriend whacked the enemy on the head with a skillet pan. God, was she proud. Emily threw Lena her guns which she caught and immediately launched a stream of pulsing bullets at her assailant.

The man just stood up before being blasted into the wall. He let out a painful cry.

"There's no running now, tough guy. Who are you and what is your problem?!" Lena spat in fury.

The figure didn't respond, instead his entire body evaporated in dark smoke and vanished before her eyes.

"Damn!" Lena cursed under her breath. She walked towards Emily and softly placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You're not hurt, are ya?" Lena asked concerned.

"No need to worry about me." Emily smiled. "I'm just glad whatever that was is over. Do you have any idea who that was?"

"No clue. Maybe Winston knows something."

Lena grabbed the other woman's hand and pulled her along.

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

Lena didn't know who or what this thing was, but there was something ominous about its presence that sent a shiver down her spine. It's time to figure out the identity of the masked man and what he was aiming at.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE :**

 **'MEMORIES'**

 **SOMWHERE IN EGYPT**

Jack Morrison, now working under the name 'Soldier: 76', was busy bashing someone's skull in against the wall of a dirty alley. The poor fellow who fell victim to his barbaric ways was a good-for-nothing thug who tried to rob the ex-commander. The man tried his best to make amends but Jack, on the other hand, was unforgiving.

"Relax, man! I said I was sorry!" The thug spat is desperation as Jack shoved the end of his gun against the man's head.

"So, you say." His voice was cold and harsh.

"Look, I was wrong to rob you! I know that now. I won't do it again! I know better now!"

The man made multiple attempts to escape the soldier's grasp but Jack wasn't letting go. Realizing his words meant nothing to the vigilante, he started to sob. Yes, it was a sad picture but he had no other option.

Before Jack could knock the sobbing fellow out, someone called out to him from behind.

"That's enough, Jack!"

Jack turned around to find his ex-colleague, Ana Amari, appear behind him, stepping out of the shadows. She gave him a stern look, something she did occasionally when she disapproved of his methods, even in the past.

"When did you get back?" he asked her, surprised by her presence.

"Just now." she looked at the stranger who was pinned against the wall.

"The man has got to learn." he explained.

"Well, I think he's had enough."

Jack stared at her through his visor, unamused. That's why he prefers to work alone.

"For goodness's sake, Jack! The poor man is crying! I don't think he's the kind of criminal you have your sights on!" Ana shouted, tired of his stubborn behavior. "Let go of him or do I need knock some sense into you?!"

He eventually let go. There's no way he could fight her on this. She may not be as fit as she used to be but she certainly had the same fighting spirit from back then. She was a tough woman, there was no point in arguing.

"Let's not meet again, pal." Jack said behind his mask.

The thug nodded quickly and ran as fast as he could. Only seconds later did he disappear from view.

Ana sighed.

"What are you doing, Jack? Hunting down these pathetic criminals while Talon is still at large? Get your act together!"

"Yes, yes." Jack replied exhausted as he crouched down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're still shaken about your encounter with Gabriel?"

She recalled saving Jack's life when he was fighting with the ex-leader of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes, now known as Reaper.

"No."

Ana scoffed. "Liar."

A silence fell over them. There was a question Ana has been wanting to ask.

"Did you know?"

"Know what, Ana?"

"About Gabriel? That he was alive all this time?"

Jack remained quiet for a few seconds before answering: "Yes."

Surprisingly, Ana let out a laugh. Jack had no idea what to make of her reaction, then he saw the sadness dwell on her kind face. Her expression soft.

"I guess all the agents we thought had died, are all alive and well. For better or for worse."

Jack's memories of the past have haunted him ever since the destruction of the Swiss Headquarters of Overwatch 5 years ago. It was all over the news. Even before the catastrophe, people questioned whether Overwatch should still exist or not. They all had different opinions about it. Some would say they were needed, especially during a time of war, others were gladly to drag its name through the mud. People had lost faith in the organization after a series of allegations involving kidnapping, assassination, coercion, corruption, torture, and the list goes on…

Jack thought it was only a matter of time before they'd shut Overwatch down. To think Overwatch would shut itself down was beyond anyone's imagination. They had sunk so deep, they became the cause of their own fall. It made him sick.

"How did it get so far?" Jack genuinely asked Ana, plagued by so many unanswered questions. "Where did it all go wrong?"

Ana picked up on the sorrow in his voice.

"Let's find out, Jack." She offered him a hand, which he took, and pulled him up. "I gathered some intel while I was disrupting Talon's plans. Seems to me they are trying to get their hands on one of the God Programs Overwatch quarantined in the past."

Ana pulled out a map and pointed her finger where the Temple of Anubis was located.

"There's one in Giza and they already made an attempt to steal it. Thankfully a military squad from Helix Security managed to capture it and store it back in its place."

"That's great, Ana! Giza isn't even far from where we are, it'll only take a few hours. Hopefully they can tell us more about the incident."

Jack finally felt like things were looking up. Out of old habits, he gave her a pat on the back but noticed Ana wasn't delighted at all despite their sudden progress in hunting down Talon.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"It's nothing, Jack."

"Really? I know you better than to shrug me off like that." he almost sounded offended.

"The military squad that captured Anubis was led by Captain Khalil. He died during the mission and the position was offered to the Lieutenant at that time."

"Yes?" Jack said, unable to see where she was going with this.

"Jack, I'm talking about Fareeha. She was the one who successfully led her team into incapacitating Anubis."

Jack could only muster a small 'Oh'.

"I haven't seen her in so many years. How much she must hate me."

"Ana… If you're not ready, we can- "

"No!" she interrupted. "I've been running away from everything and everyone for far too long, it's time I face my responsibilities. Even though I failed as a mother, the least I can do is ask for her forgiveness."

Jack nodded, understanding her words clearly. He also left behind his comrades after the fall of Overwatch. Thought it was for the best when he was just fooling himself. He even planted the absurd idea in his head that he could take on Talon by himself. What a fool he was.

"Alright. Let's get going then. Don't wanna delay the family reunion any further."

* * *

 **THE HARD SLEEPER, HELSINKI, FINLAND**

Lena and Emily arrived at the Hard Sleeper and found the place almost empty. It was small and cozy with a beautiful fire place to warm the interior. Everything was made of wood and the floor creaked when you walked over it. Four faces turned to look at them, wondering who else entered. Three customers and the guy behind the counter who probably owned the place.

They walked over to him and took place on one of the seats. Honestly, the place seemed more like an old bar than a coffee shop. Even the owner before them seemed like he could do a better job at bartending.

"Is there anything I can both help you with?" he calmly asked, no expression on his face.

The man looked like he could be in his forties. Black hair, though they were starting to gray at the sides. There was a large scar that almost seemed to split his face in half, it was very eerie. He was stoutly build, almost like Reinhardt. They both had a similar body shape, but the owner was still somewhat smaller and had a little less muscle power. He was wearing a black t-shirt which had the logo of The Hard Sleeper stamped on it while wearing a dark green apron around his waist.

"Miss?" he asked again but Lena was so deep in her thoughts, Emily answered for them.

"We'll both have a nice warm cup of Choco, please."

"I'll have it ready." he said.

Lena recalled the times when they held Christmas parties at Overwatch. Everyone would return from all over the place, finally finished with their endless missions. It was a time were everything felt so peacefully. There were no fights, there was no upcoming war, no conflict… Just people and Omnics living together in harmony.

She loved being an Overwatch hero. It was in her nature to help those who need help but lately she's been confronted with so much hate and fear, she could use a little happiness once in a while.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that the three customers were leaving. They put on their coats and went for the door before waving the owner goodbye. Soon after their leave, another shadow entered the coffee shop. It was a big shadow that walked on four legs…

"Winston!" Lena cried in joy and embraced her old friend tightly.

Winston heaved her from the floor and returned her hug.

"Lena, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been great! Come one, there's someone I'd like to meet ya." she said while dragging Winston with her.

He followed behind her and was met by a beautiful, young lady. Hazel colored eyes, ginger hair, wore a very kind smile, and noticed was a little taller than Lena when she stood next to her.

"Well, hello." Winston greeted her. "Who might you be?"

"This is Emily. She's my girlfriend." Lena was so happy when she introduced her, Winston couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Emily." He smiled. "I suppose Lena already told you who I am."

"Yes. I've heard quite some things about you from her."

Winston laughed. "I hope they weren't all bad."

"Don't worry. I'm very impressed with what she's told me. It's a pleasure to meet such a great friend of hers."

The scientist could only muster an embarrassed chuckle. He was never good at handling compliments.

"Excuse me? Your chocolate milk is ready." Lena heard the owner say, completely forgetting about his presence.

"Oh, thanks, love." She replied with a warm smile.

"Ah! I see you've met Bernard already." Winston said once he saw the man behind the counter.

"Bernard?"

She confusingly pointed a finger at the owner.

"Yes." Winston turned to him and greeted him with a pat on his shoulder. "I've missed you, old friend."

Surprisingly, the owner, Bernard apparently, returned him a kind smile. His face looked less stern and he appeared so much friendlier than before. He even looked like someone who could be everyone's loving grandfather.

"Bernard and I were paired up a lot back in the old days. It was before you joined Overwatch."

"Really?"

"I apologize if I seemed to have come off a little stiff earlier." he said, his voice filled with warmth. "With the situation were in, you can never be too careful."

She noticed a subtle Finnish accent when he pronounced the words to her.

"No worries, Bernie! Of course, I understand." she replied, already taking a liking to him. "So, you've been here before, Winston?"

"Unfortunately, no. Bernard and I would always meet up at the Swiss Headquarters. It's my first time being here, actually." He looked around curiously before saying: "It's a nice little place you have for yourself, Bernard."

"Well, thank you, Winston. My wife loves the place like no other! It was her idea even."

"You'll have to introduce us sometime."

"I certainly will." Bernard turned to Lena and Emily. "Hopefully you can join us too then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

After some nice chitchat, the four of them sat down at one of the tables next to the fireplace to discuss more serious matters.

"Has any government official pass by here yet?" Winston asked, his tone stern.

"No, luckily, my wife and I haven't dealt with such annoyances. They don't suspect this place to have any relevance to Overwatch."

"Thankfully. If we were to meet up at my location, we've would've drawn some unwanted attention. If they see any peak in Overwatch activity, the first thing they would do is check the old bases of our organization. Gibraltar being one of them."

"So, tell me, Winston, has anyone else besides you and Lena, replied to your recall?"

"I'm glad you asked. On my way to Finland, I've received a call from Reinhardt. He's more than happy to join us within several hours. Mei is also on her way and she's brought some company."

"Who?" Lena asked.

"Perhaps some potential members who will fight by our side."

"New members? That's incredible news, Winston!"

Lena was so excited she could no longer sit still. She gleefully threw her hands in the air. Bernard laughed at her enthusiasm.

"She's a chipper one, alright." he commented while nudging Emily's arm.

Emily could only smile. She knew how much Lena missed Overwatch so it's good that she's surrounded again by such loving people.

"I can't believe it's finally happening! We're getting the whole gang together again!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another longer chapter. I've also changed the description of the story because now I have a better idea where I wanna take the story and who will play a big part in it. Enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR :**

 **'OLD WOUNDS'**

 **GIZA, EGYPT**

Jack and Ana arrived at Giza four hours ago. The trip took longer than they'd expected as the sun was already setting. The weather was warm and Jack was sweating heavily, Ana was already used to the warm climate since she was born here.

"Jack, just take of the mask already! You're sweating bullets here." Ana said annoyed.

Jack scoffed before taking off his mask, it felt relieving. Ever since they teamed up again, Jack barely took of his mask, and the few times that he did, she was always taken by the two large scars on his rough face. They were given reminders of what had happened in the past. The scars on Jack's face, Ana losing her eye. They could never escape their nightmares.

"Looks like we're here. Helix Security International." He turned to a nervous Ana while putting back his mask. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.

They entered the building and were greeted by one of the employees.

"Good evening. Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for Captain Fareeha Amari." Jack responded.

"Ah, Captain Amari, yes. Mind if I ask what kind of business you have with her?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk to her." Jack said, already losing his patience.

"I see. Perhaps you'd better come back tomorrow. I mean, if it's just to talk I'm sure y-"

"Listen up, this is a family matter so I suppose it is urgent." Ana cut him off.

"A family matter? I don't remember Captain Amari saying anything about having any living relatives." He said unsure, whether to believe her or not. "Let me just get my boss. I'll be-"

"You and I both know Captain Amari has a strong sense of duty. What would her reaction be if she found out you declined her mother's request to see her own daughter?"

The employee, unable to say anything, told them where Fareeha was. He was so struck by what Ana said, even Jack felt bad for him.

"A bit mean, don't you think?"

"Says the one who was ready to land a punch on him if he kept you up any longer." Ana snapped unintentionally. "We're both impatient when it comes to dealing with knuckleheads. I should know better than anyone, considering my time at Overwatch I was forced to deal with kids like you all the time."

Jack looked at her, taking in her words. He didn't know if she was angry or just annoyed. Maybe the stress of meeting her daughter had finally gotten to her. Ana noticed Jack's look and sighed.

"Not that I regret any of it. Not at all. They were the best years of my life."

Ana used to get quite some headaches during her time at Overwatch. Honestly some of the idiots she had to deal with… but she loved them all very dearly. She thought of her team, her old team when Overwatch was still starting. Jack and Gabriel were always such a great team but their bond had become so strained in later years. She never understood what had happened between the two of them but she just wished it could've been fixed. It was such a shame of their friendship. Reinhardt was such a gentle man, always so happy. He was so devoted to helping others, you could never see him hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. She missed him so much. And then there was Torbjörn. He was… a very odd fellow, didn't trust people easily. She was happy he finally let down his walls when he joined their team.

Angela and Jesse joined later on, both were younger than anyone else on the team but they were such great additions. Angela was such a kind and compassionate girl. Always wanting to help others, she worked so hard too despite her young age. Ana was saddened to hear that her parents had been taken by war, a heartbreaking scenario for every child. It always made her shiver, especially with Fareeha by her side. Jesse was a bit of a slacker, always hung out with the wrong crowd. It was only until Overwatch arrested him and offered him a position, that he started to change his ways. She was so glad he did because his heart was in the right place. The boy was such a charmer too.

She remembered when he suddenly left the organization, not wanting to take part of the constant fighting between Jack and Gabriel. It was then, that everything started to fall apart. It broke her heart and was even more saddened when she thought of Fareeha. The little girl idolized her friends, she admired them so much. She's always been such a big fan of Reinhardt and Angela, remembering the poster of Reinhardt hanging in the room she shared with Fareeha. He was so happy when her daughter asked him to sign her poster. Her fondness of Angela might've been more than that. She always thought that Fareeha had a little crush on the doctor. She teased her about it sometimes as she thought it was adorable. Fareeha was so happy at Overwatch, she basically grew up there. Ana knew she always wanted to join but never got the chance as Overwatch was deemed illegal within a few years. So much has changed.

"Hey, Ana! You okay?" Jack asked concerned as the older woman spaced out.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much."

They had arrived at a nearby camp. Soldiers were taking their time of duty. Some of them were chatting or eating, others were sleeping.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" one of them asked as he approached the duo.

"Yeah. Any idea where Captain Amari is? We have something to discuss with her." Jack replied.

"What business do you have with the Captain?"

"Not his again…" Jack said frustrated.

"I'm sorry but if you won't tell me your business, I can't let you through."

"Look, we just w-" Jack tried again.

"State your business or get out! Our Captain has-"

"That's enough, Saleh." A calm voice interfered.

A tall woman who resembled Ana in so many ways - she even bore the same tattoo as her - came between them.

"But Captain Amari-"

"It's fine, really. I know this woman. She's not here to make trouble."

"If you say so. I'll be in the tent, if you need me."

The moment has finally come. Ana couldn't believe her eyes, her daughter stood before her. She looked so strong, so independent. She looked nothing like the child she remembered.

"That's a good soldier you have there. You trained him well." Ana said.

"Yes, a wise woman once told me to protect those I hold dear so as time goes by, they would do the same thing for me."

"Sounds like a smartass."

"She was."

A moment of silence passed.

"Fareeha, I understand if you hold resentment towards me for what I did, but you must understand, I only did it because I thought it was the right thing to do. I did not abandon you, you must believe me."

Fareeha didn't respond at first. She hesitated, choosing her words carefully.

"They told me you had died during a mission. At first, I did not believe them because they never found your body." She said calmly. "I figured you had escaped and went into hiding. That you were, in fact, alive."

"Fareeha…"

Her daughter held up her hand to keep her from interrupting.

"I also thought you would come back once it was safe. I was sure of it so I kept waiting for you to show up. But as days turned into years, I gave up. I accepted your fate and I moved on."

Ana felt the guilt pile up. Not only has she left her friends, her daughter always believed that she survived. She was waiting for her to return. If only she did… If she hadn't been so stubborn, they could've reunited so much sooner. Ana could only imagine the disappointment and heartbreak on her daughter's face. It broke her heart.

"I am ever so sorry, Fareeha." Her words were genuine. There's no way she could repair the bond between her and her daughter. She's done something terrible and now she must face the consequences. "I understand if you d-"

More surprised than ever, she felt her daughter lean towards her, Fareeha's eyes not meeting hers, strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm glad you're safe, mother." She whispered in her ear, trying to hold back the tears.

Ana was reminded of a moment in the past. Fareeha had scraped her knee while playing, and came back asking for her mother. She hadn't been crying but she could see the tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She always tried to be so tough.

" _It's okay, honey. You can cry if you want."_

Fareeha stubbornly shook her head. Ana smiled warmly at her.

" _Crying is not a sign of weakness, my child. It's the weak who never cry."_

And there were the waterworks. For once in her life, Fareeha allowed the tears to fall as she tucked her little head in her mother's arms.

Now she was brought back to this very moment. She knew Fareeha had yet to forgive her, if she ever would, but right now she just wanted to hold her daughter.

"It's okay, Fareeha. Really. No holding back anymore."

She felt the tears fall on her shoulder as she hugged Fareeha tightly, never wanting to let go of her again.

"You've grown up so wonderfully. I'm so proud of you." She said while blinking away a tear herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack had wandered off somewhere, giving the mother and daughter some privacy.

"That's sweet. A family reunion. Made me wish my parents were still alive." Someone said with a thick Spanish accent.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said before knowing where the voice came from.

"Are you?"

Jack looked up to see an unfamiliar face sitting on top of a brick wall. Legs crossed, one hand leaning on the surface to support herself. She was all dressed up in purple, half of her head was shaven and she was carrying a machine pistol.

"Nice hair." Jack responded casually, unaware of the stranger's intentions.

"Thank you. I did it myself."

The woman jumped off the wall and landed softly on her feet. Jack pulled out his rifle, keeping her at a distance.

"Hostile, aren't we?" she said amused.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ugh. We just met and you already have so many questions. Do you always talk to strangers that way?"

"Only the ones who carry around guns."

"Oh, this thing here?" she pointed at her weapon. "It's a little something to help me sleep at night or walk down the streets alone. These days, you can never be too careful. Especially with Overwatch out of the picture."

Jack could hear the mockery in her voice as she was teasing him. He hated when people did that. They always thought they were stronger, better, than him. Maybe some were, but no one should underestimate him.

She looked at him with a cunning smile. Her eyes were piercing through his visor, watching him straight in the eyes. He hadn't realized that he had lowered his gun.

"Do I know you?" he asked, unsure whether she would answer and even if she did, how would he know she wasn't lying?

"You should."

"What does that mean?"

"It obviously means that if we have met before, our encounter wasn't important enough for you to remember." Her expression changed. Her playful attitude was gone too. "You people make me sick. You say you do the right thing while people praise you but you're nothing like a hero."

Jack tried his hardest to remember the woman before him but couldn't. Maybe she was playing with his feet but the hatred, the anger he saw in her eyes was too personal for her not to be telling the truth.

"Why don't you tell me what I did? Maybe we could kiss and make up?"

The woman scoffed. "I'll let you figure this one out for yourself, Jack Morrison."

Jack flinched when she called him by his name and held her at gunpoint again. How did she know? Only people who worked closely with him like Ana, would recognize him.

"Who told you?"

"No one had to tell me! I figured it all out by myself."

"That's impossible. I did everything I could to conceal my identity. Even some of my former teammates wouldn't be able to recognize me so how can you?"

"Like I said, we've met before. Your face has been carved into my brain. I could never forget what you look like, even if I wanted to."

"Then tell me who you are."

She let out a laugh. "I'm not gonna make this easy for you. So, next time we meet, you'd better remember. I'll give you a little hint, you can call me Sombra."

And with that a purple glow made her disappear into the night. Jack fired a shot but it hit the wall instead. She vanished.

Jack returned to the camp to find Ana and her daughter waiting for him.

"And where the hell have you been, Jack?" Ana asked sternly.

Jack grunted. His head was still aching from his little encounter with the stranger.

"I thought I'd give you two some privacy. Settled things down yet?"

Fareeha looked at her mother. "We're… making progress."

"As long as you're not trying to kill each other, I'm happy."

Suddenly Ana felt Fareeha freeze up. She looked up to see her daughter staring intensely at the ex-commander.

"What's wrong, Fareeha?"

"You just called this man 'Jack'? Is he…"

Ana had only realized her mistake now. She forgot Jack wanted to conceal his identity, even from his friends, which she understood but also found ridiculous even though she did something similar. At least, she was willing to stop the whole hide and seek game now that she's reunited with her daughter again. She already put Fareeha through so much.

"Didn't think you'd grow taller than your mother. From what I remember, I still picture the little girl who chased Angela around all the time."

"Jack!" Fareeha shouted in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Jack!" Ana warned him. That was ages ago, surely Fareeha got over her little crush but Ana found herself dumbfounded when she caught her daughter blushing like an idiot.

"Oh, for goodness's sake!" she said in disbelief.

Jack, in a long time, finally let out a laugh. A genuine laugh. He had been plagued by so many tormenting memories, he forgot the good ones as well. Seeing Ana and Fareeha bicker like that again, brought him straight back to the past.

"What are you laughing at, old man?!" Fareeha snarled as she noticed him taking pleasure in her discomfort.

It was a great moment. Moments like these only made him long for a time where all was well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Exams. I'll bring in Angela and Jesse soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE :**

 **'REUNION'**

 **GIZA, EGYPT**

Jack stayed in one of the tents at the base of the camp. Fareeha had offered them a stay at a hotel but both declined. They were used to sleeping in old wrecks and would just feel uncomfortable staying in a luxurious space. Fareeha gave them a confusing look but left it at that.

Despite their busy day, Jack couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't remember the last time he slept peacefully. Well, there _was_ but those days were long gone. Deciding he would still be awake for a few more hours, he got up, pulled on his jacket and left the tent. He walked around the campsite and breathed in the fresh night air. The soft wind brushed against his cheeks while the sky was filled with tiny shining stars. He noticed another familiar shadow sitting on top of one of the benches where the soldiers ate. Guess Fareeha had trouble sleeping as well.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked, as he approached her and sat next to her.

Fareeha shook her head as she watched the stars.

"Your mother?"

"She's part of it." she smiled.

A silence fell between them. It wasn't an awkward one but a rather comfortable silence. Both enjoyed the quietness, especially at night. It felt like they were the only people on earth.

"Have you ever thought of going back to Overwatch?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

"Don't you miss it? The missions, the satisfaction… the people?"

Jack sighed. "I do."

"So why not? You seemed pretty happy then."

She was right. Jack was happy when he served for Overwatch. It gave his life purpose, something worth fighting for. With Gabriel at his side and just starting out, it felt like they could do anything. They were so naïve.

"Winston gathered quite some people already." Fareeha informed him.

Jack looked surprised at her. "How do you know?"

She lifted her shoulders. "I called him when I heard about the recall."

"How did you know about the recall? You never had the chance to become an Overwatch agent."

"You know I've always wanted to join the team, Jack. Unfortunately, I never had the chance because they shut Overwatch down. Even then, I still kept a close eye out for Overwatch activity, hoping that someday you might regroup again." Fareeha gave him a sad smile.

He forgot how much she admired them, especially when she's all grown up now. It just shows how much time has passed. He chuckled.

"You don't need a bunch of expired soldiers to fight crime, Fareeha. From what I've heard, you're doing a pretty good job at Helix Security. Even made Captain."

"It's not about needing people. It's about wanting to fight beside them. I considered you people my family. I _did_ grow up there."

"True." Jack smiled. "What about your team here? Don't they need you?"

"They're strong and wise men. They don't need me."

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old to be called that again?"

"Not from my point of view."

Jack and Fareeha shared a warm moment where they were both brought back to an old memory. Ana had just brought her daughter to Overwatch for the first time. The little girl was so nervous. She kept hiding behind Ana's body for protection. Jack and Gabriel were the first people Ana introduced to her. She only mustered a small 'hello' and remained quiet for the rest of the time they were together. Only when Reinhardt showed, Fareeha became more comfortable. She was such a fan of him, she forgot how nervous she was.

 _"_ _Ah! You must be Ana's little girl!" the German soldier greeted her happily while kneeling down so they were on the same eye level._

 _"_ _Yes! I'm Fareeha." She said._

 _"_ _Hello, little one! Do you like Overwatch?"_

 _Fareeha nodded full enthusiasm._

 _Reinhardt laughed. "What a beautiful child you have here, Ana! You must be so proud!"_

 _"_ _The proudest." She said while holding Fareeha close to her._

 _"_ _Well, let me tell you something, Fareeha." Reinhardt said, as he slightly came closer, so he could whisper something in her ear. Of course, it was hard not to hear Reinhardt's booming voice as he always spoke with such enthusiasm._

 _"_ _All these people in the room are brave and strong soldiers. They do everything they can to protect the world so you never have to be scared. That's the sort of person your mother is."_

 _"_ _I know that. Someday when I'm older and taller, I wanna be as strong as my mom."_

 _"_ _I like your spirit! You will go far in life, I can see that already!"_

 _"_ _Then… " Fareeha hesitated, scared he would laugh at her. "Can I be on your team too?"_

 _It was in that moment, Reinhardt let out the loudest and heartwarming laugh for everyone to be heard. "As far as I'm concerned, you're already part of the team, Fareeha. Only if your mother would approve, though."_

The next morning, Jack split from Ana and Fareeha. Mother and daughter were getting ready to visit the new regrouped Overwatch in Finland while Jack will be visiting an old friend in Switzerland.

"You think she'll come around? The kind doctor never forgave Overwatch for abusing her technology." Ana asked.

Jack stared at her rifle. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't coming with him. It would only make things more difficult.

"I'm not sure. I'll see what I can do." he said without reassurance.

"Come on, kid. We're leaving." Ana called Fareeha.

"Stop calling me that." Fareeha snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she turned to Jack and said: "Good luck. You'll need it, my friend."

* * *

 **THE HARD SLEEPER, HELSINKI, FINLAND**

Reinhardt was the first one to arrive, the poor man could barely make his way through the small entrance of the coffee shop. He was greeted by Lena and Winston, pulled both in for a big, warm hug, and was then introduced to Bernard. He told them about his travels through Europe with Brigitte while ridding the streets of some trash, meaning criminals. Though he enjoyed his journey, he would like nothing more than to help his former agents and friends again to better the world.

"I haven't worn my armor in a while so I might be a little rusty." he laughed.

"Oh, come on, we all know you're the strongest one there is!" Lena joked. "Swinging around that hammer like you're slaughtering dragons."

"Haha! I forgot how funny you were, Lena!"

"Then it's a good thing I reminded you."

Reinhardt let out another laugh. He was always such a happy man.

Two hours later, Mei arrived in her usual warm clothing with two new faces behind her. One was a tall, robust looking woman with short pink hair and the other, a young girl, small with long brown locks, seemed so involved in her game, Lena felt bad if she were to disturb her.

"Hello, everyone." Mei greeted them with a smile. "It feels like forever since I last saw you all."

She turned to the other two. "This is Aleksandra Zaryanova. I met her during one of my trips to Siberia."

"Yes. I found this little one trapped in a deep ice cave." The older woman shook her head. "You were lucky I found you in time. Who knows what could've happened."

"Mei! You were trapped again?!" Lena called her out. "You have to be more careful, love!"

"I agree with Lena, Mei. This is getting ridiculous!" Winston backed her up.

"I'm sorry, guys, really! I promise I'll watch myself better next time. Anyway," she said, changing the conversation to something happier. "This is- Hana, could you move your eyes from the screen? You've been at it for hours."

The younger girl finally put her phone back in her pocket and faced the people before her.

"So, this is-" Mei began, but a loud voice interrupted her.

"You are that famous gamer, no?" Reinhardt asked.

"Ah, yes. That would be me."

"Excuse my outburst, but could I perhaps have your autograph?"

Everyone laughed at Reinhardt and a surprised Hana Song. Apparently, she wasn't used to having fans of Reinhardt's caliber. She finally let out a laugh too and introduced herself while giving Reinhardt his early Christmas present. He was in the moon. He almost looked like a little girl himself.

"Some of you may know me as a professional gamer , but please call me Hana. Hana Song."

"Alright, let's all sit down. There are certain things we must discuss before we proceed." Winston broke up the party. "Most of you know why I initiated the recall. It was something I've been wanting to do for many years but because I hesitated too much, I never got to it until now. Athena, if you will…"

Athena, placed on one of the tables, projected a screen before them. Popups appeared one by one, revealing articles about corruption, fraud, murder, theft.

"The world is in chaos and it needs help. People all over the world are screaming, asking to be saved. Whether if it's our help they need, I don't know but if we can, even in the slightest, help them out a little bit, then we should give it our best try."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The first steps were taken. Now the rest follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been a while, i procrastinate too much but here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX :**

 **'FORGET THE HORROR'**

 **HOSPITAL IN ZÜRICH, SWITZERLAND**

Angela had just finished her rounds when the phone in her office rang. She was exhausted, barely slept these days and the regular headaches only added to her misery. She didn't know what caused them. At first, they were innocent yet annoying pains in the head that could be put to rest with a simple painkiller but lately, she felt like she was having a migraine almost every damn week. The pain even kept her up at night. The ringing of the phone kept calling for her attention and she eventually picked up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Dr. Ziegler, there's a man at the front desk asking for you. He says it's urgent." A staff member said.

"What's his name?"

"He won't tell me but," The woman hesitated but continued in a soft whisper and expressed her concerns. "he looks suspicious."

"Suspicious how?"

"Well, he's wearing a mask so I can't see his face at all. And besides the giant gun he's carrying, the red visors aren't helping either. He looks rather hostile, Dr. Ziegler."

"Let him through." Angela said despite her colleague's concerns.

"A-are you sure?"

"It's fine."

"Okay, then. I'll send him to your office."

"Thank you."

Angela hung up the phone and looked through some medical files. There had been a terrorist attack a few weeks ago, and there were so many injured. Many patients were close to dying and she already lost four people this week. She could already guess who the culprit was. Talon.

Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps in the hallway since she left the door ajar. They became louder and louder until the door made a screeching sound as someone pushed it open. Though her back was faced against the door, she didn't have to turn around to see who entered her office.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Angela turned around to see Jack Morrison standing before her. "That was the plan, right?"

Jack closed the door behind him. "It's good to see you again, doc."

"Is it?"

"I know we left on a bad note last time we talked but-"

"What do you want, Jack?" Angela cut him off.

Jack took a breath and watched her attentively. She was still as beautiful and kind despite her cold demeanor now but he guessed she had a rough day at work. But something was different, something in her eyes, but he couldn't tell what it was exactly. But who was he to judge? After all, everyone's changed in some ways, including himself. So, if Angela hadn't been herself, he wouldn't blame her. It's hard to keep a sane mind in a world filled with violence.

"Apparently, Winston wants to bring back Overwatch. Send a recall to every agent." he paused. "You answered yet?"

"No."

"Are you planning to?"

Angela shook her head. "I don't see the point."

He heard a slight annoyance in her voice when he brought up the fallen organization. Maybe he shouldn't have come. He always knew she had her doubts when she decided to work for Overwatch. Often bumped heads with their superiors concerning certain plans to weaponize her devices that were initially meant for healing only. Despite her frustrations, she never left. Her devotion to help others was too strong for her to abandon her work at Overwatch. She was always too kind… Jack hoped she hadn't lost that side of hers after all the horrible events that broke them apart.

"Angela, I need your help." he said, out with the truth.

"I know why you're here." she said. "Jack, if it's medical care you seek, I'll help you. I'll hide your identity like you asked me before, but if you're here to ask me to rejoin Overwatch, then it's best you leave."

Her eyes were cold, her voice final. It was clear she wanted nothing to do with their former organization. Deep down, he always knew but hearing her say it, still ached. He thought maybe there was a chance to go back to the old days but reality crushed his hopes.

Silence filled the room. There was a time where both would be smiling and laughing, now they couldn't even have a decent conversation without upsetting the other.

The hospital wasn't too far from the wreckage of the Swiss Headquarters. He didn't think she would've worked at a place this close to the disaster, but he just remembered this was her homeland as well. The place where she was born, where she lost her parents, where Overwatch fell… All these bad memories are linked to their current location yet she was still here. If it were Jack, he would've avoided this place like the pest. He could never be that strong. He always had the habit of suppressing his emotions, hoping they'd go away soon.

"At least hear me out. Please," he begged her. "I'll be gone then."

Angela eventually lost her cold attitude and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he was desperate, otherwise, he wouldn't have come here. Especially Zürich. All the bad memories lingered here.

"Okay." Her voice was soft and kind as she gave in.

"I'm hunting down Talon. Ana and-"

"Ana? She's alive?" Angela asked in shock as she looked at him in wonder.

"Yeah. She's a tough one." He smiled beneath his mask. "She and I are trying to stop their plans from getting their hands on a god program. They tried to steal one in Giza but thankfully Ana's daughter stopped them."

"Fareeha…"

"Yeah. The little girl's all grown up."

"How did she handle the news? About Ana being alive?" Jack noticed the concern in her voice and eyes.

"I think it's safe to say they still need some time to mend their relationship but hey, they're not killing each other so there's progress," Jack said amused.

Angela laughed at his comment. It felt good to see her smile again. She's been so tense.

"I'm trying to find _him._ Make him pay for what he did." Jack said more seriously.

"You know he won't show his face unless he wants to." She replied.

"I know. But I will find him. That's why I need you back on the team. You're the only one who knows how to stop him. I wouldn't put you in this position if there was another way." He added in the last part, hoping she would understand.

"I wouldn't be too confident, Jack. I haven't found a way to reverse the state Gabriel's in." Angela said calmly as Jack flinched at his former friend's name. It still stung. "In fact, I haven't done any research in years. I'm really not that helpful at all."

"It's not just about Reaper, Angela. The whole team needs you. Since Winston is just rebuilding Overwatch, there are some old agents who are willing to return but there are many who prefer to stay away as far as possible. Finding a doctor of your level is next to impossible. The team won't last that long if they don't have your medical expertise."

Angela laughed bitterly. "Using guilt to recruit me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I suppose this conflict with Talon has been going on for far too long." She sighed. "Alright, Jack. I'll join for one last time."

"Thank you."

It was not a pleasant reunion. It was a forced one. And he forced Angela to join him on his dangerous mission to destroy Talon. He should've felt guilty but his feeling of wanting revenge was too strong and overtook him entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update but for those who are still reading this fic, here's a new chapter. I don't know if I'll ever be able to finish this story as I had never finished any of my other fics before but who knows. I'll change some things because the cast of characters is so large, I made the mistake of wanting to involve everyone. I'll just focus on some particular characters. Probably Jack, Angela and Gabriel because the fic is mainly about the conflict between those three. Also there are no titles anymore since I realized most of them don't make any sense and have no relevance to the content whatsoever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you want.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Jack waited for Angela at the airport. He had given her some time to pack up her stuff and to say some, if she needed it, goodbyes to her colleagues at the hospital she was working at. Surprisingly, it didn't take long before she showed up and greeted him.

"All done?" Jack asked.

"All done." Angela replied lazily.

"What's gonna happen with your position at the hospital?" He said as they walked up the stairs that brought them to the entrance of the jet, luggage in hand.

"They'll find a replacement." She explained and seated herself by the window. Jack followed her and sat opposite of her.

"Said all your goodbyes?"

"There hardly were any."

If Angela was angry, he was getting the message. All her answers were curt and devoid of emotion. Jack sighed, he better get to business since she wasn't in the mood for any small talk. He was never good at regular chitchat anyway.

"Tell me what happened on the day of the explosion. What went down between you and..?"

"Gabriel?" She finished it for him.

"Yes."

Angela sighed wearily. This was gonna take some time.

"After the explosion I found him buried underneath the debris. I managed to pull him out but I thought I was already to late. I thought he had been dead for sure but when I took a closer look at him, he was still breathing albeit very weakly. I examined his wounds and they were too severe for me to help him, Jack. He was alive when I found him but within ten minutes he would've stopped breathing. There was no way for him to survive his injuries."

"What happened then?"

"He begged me to save him. I told him I couldn't." She said with no emotion. "He didn't believe me. Told me I had to try harder, told me to resurrect him. I didn't know how he found out, I was still experimenting and the technique was absolutely unethical. I turned around for a second and he shot me in my back. He lunged for my staff and somehow knew what to do. I guess he monitored my research in secret."

"He used your Caduceus staff? I thought you were the only one who knew how to operate it?" Jack asked her, astonished by this new piece of information.

"It doesn't matter how complicated the technology behind one's device is. In the end, all it comes down to it, is pushing a few buttons to make it work." Angela explained. "For someone who's never used the Caduceus staff before, it would've taken a tremendous amount of effort to make it work. A normal person wouldn't be able to pull it off but Gabriel, because he was part of the Soldier Enhancement Program like you, managed to do it. Terribly, if I might add. Because the ability to resurrect was still in its experimental stage, combined with Gabriel's inexperience caused him to be stuck in a constant cycle between life and death. His cells are regenerating too fast for him to die."

"So he's not really alive after all? The resurrection didn't save him? I thought-"

"Some people aren't meant to be saved. Gabriel was one of them. Look at him now. It's not a life." Angela interrupted him.

Jack pondered over her words and asked: "What about now, Angela? About that resurrection?"

"I'm not answering that, Jack. No one should know of it." Angela said curtly.

"You know you can trust me."

"Can I? You've changed a lot so don't blame me if I find suspicion in your words." She countered his statement. "I made a mistake when I agreed to join Overwatch. More harm came out of it than I did good. Overwatch never respected my wishes when it came to my devices. They wanted to weaponize everything I made and each time again I've gone to my superiors trying to prove their atrocious ideas wrong. I've always hated that part of my job. The fact that Ana is running around with one of my rifles, now weaponized, is prove enough. Imagine if they found out that I could bring people back from the dead. I'd never hear the end of it."

Jack had mentioned that Ana was in possession of one of her prototypes, a now weaponize sniper rifle. He could still see the inner rage that she had tried to hide but it was clear that the news made her skin crawl. He figured he owed it to her since he dragged her back into this mess with Gabriel. He turned his focus back to their conversation and asked her: "Then why would you even work on something like this in the first place?"

"Research? To quench my curiosity? I don't know. All I know is that I didn't do it for anyone but my own interests. I don't care about bringing people back from the dead. Dead is dead. There's nothing I can do about that. The ability to resurrect is merely a bonus to the knowledge that I now hold which is that it is possible to bring someone back who has died. Not the brink of death. Actual death. It was just research. I wasn't helping anyone but myself. Call me selfish if you want but I'm not here to make a cure for every sickness. Life happens and then you die. I'm just here to do my job."

Jack was clearly surprised to hear her talk about her profession so matter-of-fact. He always figured her to be so passionate about her work.

"I thought every doctor's dream was to safe everyone. You know, make a cure for everything."

Angela scoffed. "It's a ridiculous thought if you asked me. My one rule I live by is you can't safe everyone. Even if I saved ten lives today, millions would be dying on the other side of the world. Everything that has life dies so I don't give it much thought if I can't save a patient. I know I did everything I could. I won't blame myself for failing."

"You mean everything to your patients. They rely on you, they place their hopes in your hands, their lives. Don't you care about that?"

"Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I have to care for my patients. I don't necessary feel happy or sad for them unless it's someone I personally care for. They're just strangers I help on a daily basis. That's all. If someone's bleeding to dead but refuses my aid then I won't touch that person. It's their choice if they want to live or die. Not mine."

"Would you really walk past someone who obviously needs help even if that person refuses your aid? A hero would never accept that. He would do everything in his power to safe that person even if he gets hate thrown at him."

"Jack, I never signed up to be a so called 'hero'. A title like that doesn't interest me. I'm merely a doctor."

"You didn't answer the question. Would you? Would you just let him die?"

"Yes. Everything I do is for my research and whatever contributes to that. I won't lose sleep if someone dies under my watch. I think Overwatch might have given people the wrong idea about who I truly am. I'm no an angel, let that be clear."

Jack nodded while Angela continued to gaze out the small window of the jet. He was perplexed to say the least. He hadn't expect her to be so cold. Had she always been like that? He couldn't remember. If she did, then she did an excellent job of hiding that side of hers. Or maybe it was like Angela had said, maybe Overwatch just twisted things that would benefit their image. Forced people to take on a roll they never agreed on.

"How long until we get there?" she asked, catching Jack's attention.

"A couple of hours. Get some rest if need to." He replied.

"Are you prepared?"

"For what?"

"To see everyone again." Angela elaborated.

"Not in the slightest." Jack admitted. "Are you?"

"Not at all."

The jet took them to the new Overwatch base where everyone had already gathered up. Ana and Fareeha were also on their way and would soon meet up with them as well. All the signs were there to indicate a reunion between old colleagues and friends but not to Jack and Angela. The rest might see this as a great opportunity to rekindle past and almost forgotten friendships but the two of them had another mindset. They just wanted this conflict with Gabriel to end. They've been at each other's throat for years and it was never ending. They were up, they had enough. It was time to end this.


End file.
